


an empty land

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Series: call me q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: It’s November when Q finally meets John Watson. In a Tesco, of all places.
Relationships: James Bond & John Watson, James Bond/Q
Series: call me q [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	an empty land

Q was in Tescos. A place he avoided, unless nowhere else had the things he required. But, apparently, James knew how to cook, and was… slightly unhappy that Q lived on a diet of dark chocolate and Earl Grey tea. At this point, Q wasn’t quite sure where James had learned to cook, but apparently tonight they would be having pad thai. Apparently, it was a simple dish. Q had his doubts.

He was reaching for the noodles when he noticed. A man, obviously with a military bearing and blondish-silverish hair.   
“Could you hand me the noodles?” Q asked, spotting James around the corner.  
“No problem.” The man does a double-take, as he turns around, handing the packet.  
“No… It can’t be! John Watson?” James grins, looking between Q, and the man.  
Q’s mind was processing. John Watson… Sounds familiar. Could it be? Was it? Yes, it was. It was Sherlock’s blogger. But how does James know him?  
“James Bond?” Watson grins. “How are you, mate?”

Apparently, the two knew each other from the armed forces. To be frank, Q didn’t quite get how, as James was ex-navy, and Watson was ex-army. At least James didn’t introduce Q as his boyfriend. Lord knows Q was not ready for that yet. James introduced Q as ‘my colleague’. Now, technically, if you really got into the logistics of things, you could say that. But, Q had a higher rank than the double-os, so he was fond of referring to himself as their boss. But, honestly, Q wasn’t going to protest. James looked (okay, and maybe he was) quite a bit older than Q. So it would have been odd for Q to have a higher status than James.

“So, John. How are you? What’re you getting up to these days?” James asked.   
By this point, they were taking up quite a lot of space in the aisle.  
“Oh, you know. Back in London, doing a bit of work at a clinic, spending most of my time keeping my flatmate from blowing up the apartment.”  
James grinned. “ I have one like that too.” he laughs, looking over at Q, who pouted.  
Grumpily, Q checked his watch. “James, we have to get home. I have cats to feed.” Linux and Pascal were Q’s two cats that he was very dedicated to.  
James laughed. “Alright, just wait a sec.” Giving John his number, James paid and followed Q out of the shop.


End file.
